Sleep
by RK the Hidden
Summary: He could definitely see the elder Minecrafter laying on his side on the bed… shirtless, with a thin sheet draped over his body. He thought about walking over to the elder Minecrafter and shaking him awake, but then he noticed that there was other Minecrafter on the bed with him. Implied CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. Slightly based of the "Whoosh Games" by Cavemanfilms.


AN: "I think I got one idea... What if Cave finds Ant and Sparklez...in a bed..." said Firekitty13.

This is why I encourage you people to _send me more ideas!_

Implied CaptainSparklez x AntVenom. Also CavemanFilms is jelly. If you don't like that, please **_click the back button on the top left corner of your web browser and please leave. _**Or if you decide to read this anyways, then**_ please do not flame me._**

* * *

"Hey, where's Ant?"

"He's sleeping in his bedroom- leave him alone."

"But he promised that we'd go to the Whoosh Games today!"

SkyDoesMinecraft briefly looked up from the newspaper to look at the other Minecrafter that sat across the table from him in the living room with an annoyed expression. "Cave, it's eight in the morning. Ant said that he would take you to the Whoosh Games at half past nine. Let him sleep for crying out loud, he had been really busy for the past few days." His words caused the other Minecrafter to pout. "But Skit's out with his friend Fawdz and there's nothing to do and it's so boring!" Cave whined.

"Go and remember how to craft a bow, then." Sky replied, and then continued to read the news. CavemanFilms frowned at the other Minecrafter's suggestion. It wasn't his fault that he accidentally forgot how to craft a bow a few weeks ago when he was out hunting with AntVenom! Now everyone teased him for forgetting the crafting recipe for the bows.

Sighing, he got off the chair he was sitting on and busied himself with smelting for a while, shoving anything that he found in the supply's chest into the furnace that was next to the chest to see that if it could be cooked or smelted. He even tried to cook an apple before he got bored with watching the flames dancing around in the furnace. He looked up to see that it was only half past eight from a clock that was hanging on a wall. Why wasn't Ant up yet? Maybe he should go see if he was okay?

He looked back to see that Sky was now reading a book of some sort, so he should be distracted enough not to noticed that he was gone. He silently crept out of the living room and walked up stairs, looking behind him to make sure that the other Minecrafter hadn't discovered that he was gone before opening the door of Ant's bedroom with a soft click. He peeked inside as he gently pushed open the door.

Well, he could definitely see the elder Minecrafter laying on his side on the bed… shirtless, with a thin sheet draped over his body. From where he was looking, though, the elder Minecrafter had his back faced towards him. Cave thought about walking over to the elder Minecrafter and shaking him awake, but then he noticed that there was another Minecrafter on the bed with him and that Ant was sleeping with his face buried in said Minecrafter's chest, who was also shirtless and had black hair that matched Ant's. He frowned and squinted as he tried to make out who the other Minecrafter was… He couldn't really see the other Minecrafter's face from where he was standing, plus the other's black locks covered a good measure of his face.

He took a step into the bedroom, but before he could get a better look at the other Minecrafter, he felt himself being pulled by the back of his shirt. He almost cried out in surprise, and as he looked up, he saw that Sky was closing the door in front of them and was glaring at him angrily. "Cave! Which part of 'leave him alone' don't you understand?" Sky said, though softly in order not the wake the sleeping Minecrafter, was loud enough to sound angry. "But… but Ant… he was cuddling with someone…else…" Cave said, even though he didn't quite know _who_ he was cuddling with. Sky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Look, I'm certain that you can have Ant all for yourself if you just wait another hour or so. I don't know what's up with you, but can you just be patient?"

"But… he…" Cave looked at the other Minecrafter, but seeing as the other Minecrafter wasn't quite convinced, he shook his head instead. "Never mind…" he mumbled.

Maybe he could ask Ant later when they were at the Whoosh Games.


End file.
